backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heart of the Jungle
This article is about the episode. For the place, go to The Heart of the Jungle (location). The Heart Of The Jungle is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin *Sherman (debut) *Wormans (debut) Summary Professor Uniqua finds a Worman named Sherman, and requires asssistance to find out what he needs. So she goes to Tarzan the Animal Guy and his tarzan friends to find out. The Worman wants to go home, and they all help him get there. Full Recap ﻿At first, Tyrone is seen alone in the backyard yelling like Tarzan. He then greets the viewer and tells them that he is Tarzan the Animal Guy, who can talk to animals. He starts the song "I'm Tarzan". Pablo walks over as the song is still being sung, starting a second part explaining to the viewer that he is Tarzan the Very Strong. Austin then comes over to the two Tarzans, as Tyrone and Pablo explain in song that Austin is Tarzan Who Doesn't Say Too Much. After the song ends, Uniqua (in a tan hat) walks over carrying something, and introduces herself as Professor Uniqua. Tyrone asks what she has. Uniqua unfolds her hands, revealing a yellow, polka-dotted, worm-like creature called a Worman. His name is Sherman. Uniqua cannot understand what Sherman is trying to say, because he can only speak in squeaks. Tyrone volunteers to listen to Sherman, because he is Tarzan the Animal Guy (who can talk to animals). Tyrone tells the rest that he is lost. He wants to find a way back home to the heart of the jungle. Uniqua says that she will take him there. The Tarzans want to help as well, but Uniqua refuses to let them join her quest, because Tarzans aren't "scientific". The Tarzans don't care about science, because they know there could be perils in the jungle. She finally lets them join. So the foursome travels into the jungle as the backyard transforms into it..... Tyrone hears Sherman, and the worman thinks his home is in the heart of the jungle. So they have to travel deep into the jungle. Uniqua starts to sing the song Where in the World. ''They travel deeper into the jungle. Austin has a "conversation" with Uniqua by saying "Quicksand bad." Uniqua thinks that jungles do not carry any quicksand, and she is totally unaware of any muddy puddles. They all start to sing the song ''Into The Thick Of It as they walk around in circles. Then the Tarzans realize that they have seen all the flowers, trees, and leaves before. Then they all realize that they have not gotten any closer to the jungle's heart. As they enter a different path, they start to feel rain. Uniqua sings the song It's Drizzling, It's Pouring. The rain gets heavier and they have to all sit in Uniqua's umbrella so they can drift closer on the small stream the rain has created. After a minute, they realize that the rain has stopped. They see a lot of other wormans crawling on leaves. One worman spots Sherman, and all the wormans scream to greet him. Uniqua and the rest congratulate each other on a job well done. Austin spots a muddy puddle as they are walking. Uniqua does not see it and steps into it. The Tarzans are alarmed and try to help Uniqua out of it as she sinks deeper into the puddle. They all see that it is quicksand. Then when she gets out, she apologizes to the Tarzans for doubting quicksand. Then they all go back to the backyard and have a snack. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Professor Uniqua) *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo (Tarzan the Very Strong) *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone (Tarzan the Animal Guy) *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Tarzan Who Doesn't Say Too Much) See also *The Heart Of The Jungle Transcript *I'm Tarzan *Where in the World *Into The Thick Of It *It's Drizzling, It's Pouring Category:Episodes Category:Season 1